


So Cold

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony is sick, Steve takes care of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Kudos: 58





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Huddling for Warmth prompt <3

Steve walked in the living room on the common floor and flopped on the couch. And the couch squeaked. And squirmed. What the…

“Tony?” he asked as he moved the ball of blanket in the corner to reveal a very pale, very bundled Tony. “I thought you were at work?”

“Wasn’t feeling great. Worse now. So cold,” Tony mumbled between chattering teeth.

Steve slid his hand on Tony’s forehead then on the back of his neck. “You’re boiling up. I think you might have a fever. Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Tony whimpered when he pulled his hand away, making a failed attempt at grabbing for it. “Stay. You’re warm.”

Steve smiled sadly at the bundle that was Tony. “I’ll go get you some meds, then I’m all yours, okay?”

Tony whimpered again but made a motion that looked like a nod. Steve set out to find the meds he knew the other Avengers kept on the floor, bringing water and Gatorade along. He moved quickly, returning to Tony in record time. He helped him sit enough to drink water so he could ingest the pills, then Steve moved him around so he could settle himself along the couch, resting against the back of it.

“Tony, we won’t fit if you stay in a ball like that. Try to stretch out along me, okay? I’ll fix the blanket, I promise.”

Tony did as instructed, whining slightly at the likely loss of heat he felt. Steve moved efficiently to wrap them both in the oversized fleece blanket. When Tony was finally pressed against him, legs tangled between Steve’s and one arm wrapped around his waist, Steve made the final adjustments, so Tony’s head was cradled in his arm, blankets snug around them. He pulled Tony closer with his other arm, letting his hand rest on the middle of his back, knowing the heat would transfer well. Tony finally relaxed a bit with a content hum. Steve could feel his tense muscles loosening slowly, warmth and sleep taking over.

“You know I’ll be a sweaty, disgusting mess in no time, right?” Tony whispered against Steve’s arm.

“And I’ll be right here for it. We’ve been in grosser situations before. Sleep, sweetheart.”


End file.
